


The warlord who would become Emperor

by Iwillshipuman69



Series: Professor X is jerk [3]
Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, X-Men, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Art Enthusiast Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo, Charles Xavier Always Says the Absolute Worst Thing He Could Possibly Say, Darth Vader & Luke Skywalker Bonding Time, Darth Vader Lives, Darth Vader Needs a Hug, Darth Vader Redemption, Erik Lehnsherr Angst, Erik Lehnsherr Defense Squad, Erik Lehnsherr Has PTSD, Erik Lehnsherr has too many kids, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, Erik You Slut, Erik has Issues, Erik has a twin, Established Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Eli Vanto, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, I'll explain why I promise, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Only Erik can get pregnant, Poor Erik, Poor Life Choices, Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:41:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27898474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwillshipuman69/pseuds/Iwillshipuman69
Summary: In a galaxy far far away there was a warlord with a reputation for being not like most. Magnus the merciless was his name. And he is the one who not even those in the empire dare cross. One day in a deal that went horribly wrong Magnus kills the gangster infamously known as Jabba the hutt. In the aftermath of the massacre. Magnus and his army liberate all of his slaves and droids. What definitely brought his attention was the infamous pilot Han Solo among the prisoners. Magnus saved him and let him join the ranks. Time passed and headed that the rebellion was terribly losing to the empire. Erik felt sorry for them of course. Han made his case for the Warlord to save them after telling him that he was a member and his friends were there."Look Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa are the best people I know." Han said."Wait...SKYWALKER?" Erik said as the name brought his attention definitely."Alright. Let's save the rebellion then." Magnus said. In the aftermath of said rescue while happy that Han was saved. Leia was naturally suspicious of the warlord."I have a bad feeling about this." She mutters.
Relationships: Emma Frost/Erik Lehnsherr, Erik Lehnsherr & Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr & Everyone, Erik Lehnsherr & Moira MacTaggert, Erik Lehnsherr & Raven | Mystique, Erik Lehnsherr & Tony Stark, Erik Lehnsherr/Anakin Skywalker, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr/Magda (X-Men), Erik Lehnsherr/Raven | Mystique, Erik Lehnsherr/Sebastian Shaw, Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Eli Vanto, Wedge Antilles/Luke Skywalker
Series: Professor X is jerk [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944592
Kudos: 9





	1. An accidental rescue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Across the Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1817893) by [Gerec](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerec/pseuds/Gerec). 



A long time ago in a galaxy far far away. Han Solo was captured by the bounty hunter Boba Fett and taken to Jabba the Hutt's palace. 6 years soon pass and Jabba receives visitors. 

The infamous ship known as Epsilon-Omega lands on Tatooine. Then the pilot and owner exit out. He is a powerful warlord named Magnus. He is soon joined by his personal droid Ferris, his bodyguard known as Krait, one of his strongest warriors Yuuzhan Vong who only goes by Sunder, and then lastly his most deadly member the mysterious armored known to many as Plague. 

"Why are we here again?" Plague asks.

"Because our ship is low on supplies and now we need Jabba to help us," Magnus said.

"And if he wants something in return?" Krait asks.

"I'm a reasonable man. I am not as merciless as everyone believes!" Magnus said.

As the group heads inside. Magnus takes a look around and sees that the dancers are in fear and in chains. He is disgusted that slavery is such a huge profit on this planet. 

When they introduce themselves to Jabba. Ferris has Jabba's words translated for him.

"Ah, Magnus. To what do I owe the pleasure?" Ferris said.

"I need to refuel. This place was nearby." Magnus said.

"You're a bit far from home aren't you? Hope you didn't get lost." Ferris said.

Plague looks around and sees the pit below them. "Huh neat." She said. 

Then Magnus sees a carbonite figure behind Jabba. "That is a….unique piece of art." He said.

Plague checks it out on her scanners. "Oh my god. That's not art. It's a prison! He has someone TRAPPED in there!" Plague said.

Jabba then starts to laugh. "Ah yes, Han Solo. The smuggler owed me money. So I turned him into something useful. He looks rather lovely don't you think?" Ferris said.

"You really are a heartless monster.' Magnus said. 

"You're one to talk." Ferris retorts. "I wonder though. Does he know though?" He asks.

"Excuse me?" Magnus asks.

"I wonder how the empire would feel if they knew what you do. Then again as far as THEY are concerned. You're nothing but the Emperor's WHORE." Ferris said.

Magnus stayed silent for a moment. "I'm not a whore." Magnus said.

"You're right. You're right my mistake." Ferris said. "Whores get PAID," Ferris said then Jabba's laugh got louder. 

Then Magnus raises his weapon the blood ax and kills Jaba with his main weapon the blood ax. Boba Fett and several guards aim their weapons at Magnus and his crew. While Magnus of course remains calm as he cleans Jabba's blood off his weapon. 

"Honestly I don't know why you defend a corpse. Besides now that he's dead. There is absolutely no one to stop you from getting yourself a bonus in your pay." Magnus points out. Soon the guards and Boba slowly lower their weapons. "Let this be another lesson Plague. Never underestimate the power of greed." Magnus said. Then he takes the statue of the man and let's all the chained women go. 

"Since you killed Jabba. Does this mean you OWN this planet now?" Plague asks.

"Huh….you know what. We'll cross that road later. Right now. Let's get the hell out of here." Magnus said.

Hours soon pass and Magnus has his healer and doctor work on the man trapped in the carbonite. 

"How is Xorn?" Magnus watching the smuggler heal in the bacta tank. 

"He is doing fine. All things considered. He's lucky to be alive." Xorn said. 

When Han Solo opens his eyes he startles when he sees Magnus and Xorn. "And now he has awakened." Magnus chuckles. After carefully making sure that Han gets out safely. He learns that the human is very….TALKATIVE. 

"Who the fuck are you?!? Where the fuck am I. What the fuck?!?" Han said. 

"My name is Magnus. You're on my ship. And you are free from Jabba. Let's just say he won't bother you again. Or anyone really." Magnus said.

"Is...is he dead?" Han asks.

"I killed him with my own hands," Magnus admits.

"My god...so what happens now?" Han asks. 

"That's for you to decide. If you want to leave. You may do so. But with no money or weapons. Not even a ship. It will be VERY difficult to find your friends." Magnus explains. 

"And what do you suggest?" Han asks.

"Work for me until you can sustain yourself. Or at least until you find your friends." Magnus said.

".....Do you supply weapons to your own men?" Han asks.

"Of course," Magnus said. Then he hands Han a weapon and some armor. 

"I don't do armor," Han said.

"Well, when you're with me. All my soldiers wear armor. It's a very dangerous Galaxy." Magnus said. 

Soon months pass and Han gets along with the crew just fine. The wookie team swap stories with Han as members of the milita. Han tells them all about his best friend Chewbaca. Then Magnus gets a message on his scanners.

"Hey boss. Got something on the com links. It's a distress signal." Kire said.

"From who?" Magnus said.

"Not sure. They claim it is the rebel alliance." Kire said.

"WHAT?!?" Han said.

"Put it on." Magnus said.

"May day. May day! My name is Leia Organa. And I'm requesting backup. Stormtroopers over whelming us." Leia said.

Then a wookie can be heard in the background. "raaaaaahhgh raaaaaahhgh uugggh uuh."

"Please send help!" Leia said. Then the message ends. 

"Leia! Chewie!" Han said.

"You're friends with the rebel alliance?!?" Krait said.

"He is one of them." Magnus mutters.

"Look budy. I'm grateful for your help. But if you don't want to help me save my friends. Then I'll do it myself!" Han said then he started to take off.

"Wait...stop." Magnus said with a sigh. 

"We're helping him?" Krait asks.

"You're helping him?" Kire asks.

"You're helping me?" Han asks surprised.

"Any friends of my subordinate is under my protection. Come on...let's go fight the empire." Magnus said with a shrug.

After getting the location of the planet. Magnus took his best members with him. Krair, Plague and Sunder. Han of course was grateful for this. 

Magnus and his militia start blasting stormtroopers when he sees the rebels terribly overrun. Luke and Leia were surprised at the mysterious reinforcements in armor.

"Geez Kid. I leave the alliance and you already let things go to hell!" Han said.

"HAN?!?" Luke and Leia say in unison. 

"Princess. Miss me?" Han said with a smirk then he shoots several troopers.

Magnus then takes a look at the remaining army and has already formed a strategy to take them. "Enough of this." He mutters. Then he orders his men to attack harder. "Krait, Plague. Kill them all." He said.

"Sir yes sir!" Plague and Krait say in unison. Plague uses her weapons and takes down 7 troopers. Krait uses his metallic wings to slash the rest. 

"Nice crew," Luke said.

"They're good people," Han said.

"Hmmm," Leia said.

After the battle was over. Magus tells his men to tend to the wounded and bury the dead. "Zorn is going to have his hands full." Plague said. 

"Well good thing we'll be there to assist in any way we can.

  
  


While Han and Leia get reacquainted with each other. A wookie sees Han and hugs him rather tightly.

"Easy buddy!" Han said laughing at his friend.

"Chewie her, missed you," Luke said with a smile.

"raaaaaahhgh raaaaaahhgh aarrragghuuhw!" Chewie said.

"I missed you too furball!" Han said.

"huuguughghg aarrragghuuhw huurh aaahnruh uuh uggguh" Chewie asks.

"Magnus and his crew killed Jabba and freed me," Han said.

"Thank you for saving him," Leia said softly. Then she offers Magnus her hand. 

Magnus of course shakes hers. "Any friends of Han shall be put under my protection." Then he turns to Plague. "Plague everyone loaded on the ship?" He asks.

"Good to go!" Plague said. 

"Excellent! Now then. Let's eat! All this fighting has got me STARVING." Magnus said.

"You guys are going to love his ship. The Red Lucy is HUGE." Han said.

"Big enough to fit all of us?" Luke asks.

"It will suffice," Magnus said.

Soon Magnus heads to the ship. Han and Chewie have their talk and catch up. Leaving Leia and Luke alone. "Do you trust him?" Leia asks.

"He DID save our lives and Han's" Luke points out.

"I suppose we can allow him the benefit of the doubt….for NOW anyway." Leia said getting a bad feeling about the warlord who saved their lives. But little did the princess now. It was all about to go downhill from here.


	2. Stormtroopers are bad but Ewoks are worse!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The warlord goes down to the forest moon of Endor. And of course shit hits the fan!

1 week passed and Magnus allows the remaining rebels to recuperate on his ship until they were fully rested. Magnus then decides to try and get some information out of him

"You. SKYWALKER was it?" Magnus asks.

"Yes?" Luke asks. 

"I would like to have a word with you," Magnus said.

"Okay….." Luke said.

Soon Magnus takes Luke to his private office. The one he only lets a few in. His inner circle. So to let a stranger in there means it is REALLY important.

"So...what do you want to know?" Luke asks nervously. 

"You are an incredibly skilled Jedi. Those techniques you used to deflect those blasters. Who taught you? Are there any other Jedi?" Erik asks.

"Why do you ask?" Luke asks with a raised eyebrow. 

Magnus then removed his helmet and let him see his face. "Because I was once a member of the order." He admits.

"Prove it," Luke said. 

Magnus then levitated his helmet and put it on his desk. Then he goes to his desk and pulls out a lightsaber. "I don't know if this will mean anything to you. But this is my saber." He tells him. Then he ignites it and the color was yellow. 

"Woah," Luke said. 

"If anyone asks. I lie and said I got it off the black market. Lightsabers are quite valuable." Magnus said. 

"....My masters were Obi-Wan Kenobi and Yoda," Luke said.

"WERE?" Erik asks. "Oh…" He realized what he meant. "So they're gone. They BOTH are." Erik said with a frown. 

"Yoda died of old age. Ben….Ben died while fighting Vader." Luke explains. 

**/So he finally did it. Bastard said he always would.** / Magnus thinks. "Tell me then. What is your relationship with Anakin Skywalker? He was the only Jedi around with that name." Erik informs him.

"He's my father. Obi-Wan told me who he was and how I had the power within me to be a Jedi knight like him." Luke said.

**/So he's the son of Darth Vader as well. I wonder if he knows./** Erik ponders. "It's nice to know that there are still Jedi in the galaxy. And thankfully some of them joined the rebellion." Erik said.

"Wait...there are OTHER Jedi?" Luke asks surprised.

"Ezra Bridger and his master Kanan. He should be around your age." Magnus said.

Luke smiled at Magnus and for some odd reason. The warlord felt….filled with hope. 

Hopeful for the future. 

When Magnus finished talking with Luke. He puts his helmet back on and walks out.

He then sees Leia walking up to him. "Thank you for helping us." She said again.

"Anything for a friend of Han," Erik said.

"You know we could use your skills in helping the alliance defeat the empire." Han points out.

"It would give us an advantage if we had your skills and numbers," Leia said in agreement. 

Erik ponders on this. "I will have to consult with my army. I will let you know when I have made my decision." He then heads off. Later that day Erik has an emergency meeting with his inner circle.

"If you participate. You will have to confront him." Selene said.

"I know," Magnus said.

"Are you strong enough to go through with it? If Skywalker can't do it?" Kire asks.

"Yes. Of course, I can. I HAVE to." Erik said.

"If we do this. I can finally meet him." Krait said softly.

"If you agree to this. Your life is going to become even more difficult." Raven points out.

"I know this will get complicated," Magnus said with a sigh. 

"Do YOU want to do this? Do you want us to join the rebels?" Jean asks.

"I don't know," Magnus said honestly. 

When everyone was asleep. Erik continues his pacing around his office. Then to help his dilemma. He gets into a meditative stance. Then he closes his eyes and opens himself to the force. He has not allowed himself to before. Mainly because Vader would sense him and seek to slaughter them all. Soon he hears a voice. 

"Hello there"

Erik opens his eyes and sees him. The force ghost of Obi-Wan Kenobi. "General Kenobi." 

"You have summoned me. You have opened yourself to the force once more." Kenobi said.

"I seek guidance. And I don't want to talk to Master Yoda." Magnus said.

"You seem TROUBLED?" Kenobi asks.

"I have been requested to help fight against the empire. And before I give them my answer. I need to know something. Is he worth it? Was he worth it?" Magnus asks.

"I don't understand?" Kenobi asks.

"Was Luke Skywalker worth it? Is he worth dying over?" Magnus asks. 

Kenobi was surprised about the question to say the least, "Yes." He said honestly. "He is the one to bring balance to the force," Kenobi said.

"The chosen one. So the legend is true." He mutters. "I see. Thank you." Magnus said. "Oh before I forget. There is something I'm curious about. Who is his mother?" Magnus asks.

"Padme Amadala," Kenobi said. 

"Huh. Go figure thank you, Master. You have given me much to think about." Magnus said.

The next day Magnus finally gives Leia his answer. "All right then. I'll help you." Magnus said. "We'll help you kill Palpatine." 

"That's great!" Luke said.

**/If only you people knew. What he is truly like. What I truly am. Would they be so willing to accept my presence?/** Magnus said. "So what happens now?" Magnus asks out loud.

"We go to War," Leia said.

As a show of good faith, Magnus lets Han take control of the ship to drive back to the rebel base.

When Magnus gets introduced to everyone. Magnus scans the room and sees Mon Mothma. **/Hmmm look at that. She's still alive. When this is over. Ask how she's doing./** Magnus thinks.

Soon a hologram of the second death star appears on a screen. **/He built a second one./** Magnus scoffs at the notion. 

Soon Mothma explains as to what everyone is up against. "The second death star is not yet fully operational. So we may have a chance. Their base for the shielding is located on the forest moon of Endor." 

"It's a trap," Magnus said out loud.

"What?" Luke asks.

"This is a trap. It's obvious that this is a trap." Magnus said. 

"And what makes you so sure?" Leia asks with a raised eyebrow. 

"Because if they had plenty of credits to build the first death star. I doubt that they wouldn't be able to make a new one and make it work on it." Magnus explains. 

"And if you're wrong?" Luke asks.

Magnus then sighs. "I know I am new. I just joined. I know that I must sound paranoid but I KNOW it is a trap. The intel must have been used to give you hope. That's what they do. They give you hope just so he...THEY can watch it being taken from you."

"And what do you suggest then?" Ackbar asks.

"They are expecting you. However, they might not expect ME. So when the trap is sprung. My men can jump in and decimate the fleet." Magnus said.

"And to take out the shields?" Leia asks.

"My best warriors comes along in the strike team. I will go myself as well." Magnus said.

"We...appreciate your contributions and your sacrifice," Mothma said.

"Just pulling my weight," Magnus said while smirking beneath his helmet.

"General Solo. You will lead the strike team on the planet. Besides Magnus's men. Do you have anyone else in mind to come with you?" Mothma asks.

"I'll go," Luke said.

"Me too," Leia said. 

"huurh uugggh aarrragghuuhw!" Chewie said.

"Well alright then! I got my team!" Han said with a smile. 

When the moment came to decide who will go with him. Magus picks Kire, Krait, Sunder, Plague, and Ferris. 

"I don't understand," Plague said. She is quite confused about why Magnus would want her there.

"Foxx will fly your ship. I need you on the ground with me."Magnus explains. 

"But I am a much better pilot than her." Plague points out. 

"I know that but you happen to be one of my best and most deadly members. And I want them to win so I'll need you." Magnus admits. 

"Fine. But she better not damage it!" Plague said. 

Before they loaded on the ship. Several other rebels join in with Han. Magnus then couldn't help but notice that one of the older members looked...familiar. 

"Are you..are you a clone trooper?" Magnus asks.

"Captain Rex at your service," Rex said.

Magnus was surprised that he met a clone trooper HERE of all places. Rex's stories have been tales of legends among everyone during the clone wars. Even though he was a Jedi. For many reasons. Reasons that are personal to him alone. Rex was his HERO. He IDOLIZED him. Magnus couldn't help but salute with respect. 

"At ease soldier." Rex chuckled.

"It's just that...you are a hero, sir," Magnus said. 

"Heh, thanks. Not too many people feel that way." Rex said.

"Well then they're damn fools," Magnus said.

On their way to the moon, they see many Imperial ships. As Han gave the access code that many both had to die for. Luke felt a familiar presence.

"Vader. He's here." Luke said. "I'm endangering the mission. I shouldn't have come."

"Will this be a problem?" Magnus asks.

"Come on kid you worry too much," Han said. Then he gives out a smirk when they can pass with no hassle.

"He let us pass," Luke said.

"Because he suspects you'll go to him," Magnus said.

**/Kriff/** Luke thinks.

Hours later the strike team searches for any sign of stormtroopers. Han tries to shoots a trooper but he steps on a stick. So the trooper punches him. 2 other troopers then try to escape to warn the others but Magnus, Luke, and Leia chase after them. Leia and Luke hop on a speeder. Magnus uses his rocket boots. 

Then Luke hops on a trooper's speeder and knocks him off it. Then two more troopers come up from behind. 

"I got these guys. You go on up ahead." Luke said then he falls back to attack the troopers.

Magnus and Leia speed up and then he uses his blasters to shoot the stormtrooper's speeder to crash into a tree. Leia, unfortunately, gets knocked off her speeder when a trooper blasts at it. 

"Leia!" Magnus said. Thankfully the trooper's speeder crash into a fallen stump killing the trooper. "Serves you right." He mutters. Then Magnus flies over to Leia. "Are you alright?" He asks. 

"I'll live." 

Meanwhile, Luke is forced to jump off his speeder as well. When the trooper turns around to try and kill Luke. The Jedi pulls out his lightsaber and blocks the attacks. Then he cuts off the weapon and the speeder crashes into a tree. It takes a while for Luke to rejoin the others since he has to walk his way back. 

"Hey, where's Leia and Magnus?" Han asks.

"We got separated. They didn't come back yet?" Luke asks.

"No," Han said.

"Kriff," Luke said now worried.

  
  
  


Magnus lands on the ground and helps Leia up. "Well, we won. Now what?" He asks.

"Find a way to get back to the others," Leia said. 

Then a small furry creature walks towards them. The creature in question points it's wooden stick at Leia and Magnus. 

"What the?" Leia asks.

"I think he's a native," Magnus said. 

The creature growled at them both. "Hey. It's okay. We're not going to hurt you." Magnus said. 

"We mean you no harm," Leia said. Then she hands the small creature a snack. 

After watching it eat the food. The creature then turns away from them. Magnus then got a bad feeling. Of course, it turns out to be correct when blaster shots are fired at them. Leia and Magnus hide behind a fallen tree trunk. The furry creature hides under it. After blaster shots are fired it got quiet again. Soon there is a blaster aimed right at Leia's head. Magnus then shoots at the trooper in the chest. Then Leia shoots the speeder and it explodes. Then the alien has Leia and Magnus be brought to its village. 

"Wow. This place is amazing." Leia said.

"Amazing," Magnus said impressed.

Hours later Luke, Han, Chewie, R2D2, C3-PO get brought to the hideout. Only they were captured and brought as prisoners. 

"How the hell did this happen?" Magnus asks.

"Chewie here fell for their traps," Han said rolling his eyes. 

"Wait a minute...are they going to EAT you?!?' Magnus asks. 

"Hey! Let my friends go!" Leia said. 

"The Ewoks refuse." the gold droid said. 

"You can understand them? Well then tell them if they don't let them go. I'll use my blaster to make some nice rugs out of all of them!" Magnus said.

After translating to the Ewoks. They start to get aggressive towards Magnus. The warlord then growls more than willing to kill these small bear creatures. 

"Threepio tell them if you don't let us go. You'll use your magic!" Luke said.

"You...what?" Magnus asks. 

Then Luke uses the force to levitate the golden droid high in the air. Which of course scares the primitive bear-like aliens. 

**/Huh. I can't believe that worked./** Erik thinks.

Skywalker has Threepio to try to convince the Ewoks to help them find the shield generator. They'll go in the morning. Magnus notices that Luke is troubled by something. 

"Are you nervous about tomorrow?" Magnus asks.

"Yes. It's Vader. I can sense him. He is here. Or rather on the death star. He...can sense me. I'm endangering the mission." Luke said.

"You're the reason why Han didn't get eaten by those bear things." Magnus said. 

"Besides Vader is the least of your worries. Your ultimate challenge is his boss." 

"How do you know this?" Luke asks.

"I know things because I have too," Magnus said. "Knowledge is power."

"I have to face him. I need to." Luke said.

"Yes well. If you are. Then you won't be alone. I'll be damned if I let you go by yourself." Magnus said

"Really you'll help me?" Luke asks. 

"And let the hope of the galaxy die? I may not have been a good Jedi. But I'm a hell of a fighter. Hmmm, should have made that my catchphrase." Magnus said. Magnus is going to confront his mistakes and reveal his identity. **/This is going to suck!/**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ewoks remind me of carebears that got hooked on death sticks. See kids this is why drugs are bad!


	3. What? Do you think Skywalkers are the only Jedi with problems?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Luke sneak aboard the death star to confront Vader and the emperor. The rest of strike team try to get the door to generator shields open.

The next day arrived Han and the others went to find the shield generator. While Luke and Magnus try to get on the death star. Luke suggested that they surrendered. Magnus did not agree. He suggested that they FIGHT their way in. 

"So did Magnus say we have to hold back?" Plague asks. 

"Let me check," Kire said. Then he contacts Magneto through their bond. **/Plague wants to know if we should use our powers?/** He said.

**/Hold nothing back. No mercy. No prisoners**./ Erik replied.

"He said to leave no one alive," Kire said. 

"Excellent." Krait said. 

After Wicket the Ewok distracts most of the troopers guarding the front door. Han shoots the remaining one. "Alright then. Now how do we get inside." Han said.

"Leave it to me," Krair said. Then he uses his wings to cut a hole through the door. 

"What are those things made from?" 

  
  
  


Meanwhile on the other side of the moon. Luke and Magnus avoid landmines and troopers so they can steal a ship. 

"I thought you said you wanted to fight your way in," Luke said.

"I said I wanted to fight INSTEAD of your plan," Magnus said.

When they FINALLY reach the inside of the death star. Darth Vader was waiting for them. Magnus was about to pull out his lightsaber but Luke stops him.

  
  


" The Emperor has been expecting you," Vader said.

"I know, father," Luke said. Magnus didn't say a word he just let the skywalkers talk. 

"So, you have accepted the truth," Vader said pleased with this revelation. 

" I've accepted the truth that you were once Anakin Skywalker, my father," Luke said.

"That name no longer has any meaning for me!" Vaser said angrily. 

"It is the name of your true self. You've only forgotten. I know it is good for you. The Emperor hasn't driven it from you fully. That was why you couldn't destroy me." Luke said. 

Vader looks down and sees the weapon Luke keeps at his side. "I see you have constructed a new lightsaber. Your skills are complete. Indeed you are powerful, as the Emperor has foreseen."

"Come with me," Luke said pleading for his father.

"Obi-Wan once thought as you do. You don't know the power of the dark side! I must obey my master." Vader said. Magnus senses that the sith lord seemed...SAD.

"I will not turn. And you'll be forced to kill me." Luke said.

"If that is your destiny," Vader said with REGRET?

"Search your feelings, father. You can't do this. I feel the conflict within you. Let go of your hate." Luke begs.

"It is... too late for me, son. The Emperor will show you the true nature of the Force. He is your master now." Vader said accepting that there is no redemption for him. Monsters like him don't deserve it. 

"Then my father is truly dead," Luke said. Soon Vader allows them to pass. 

Luke and Magnus enter the elevator. 

"Are you okay?" Magnus asks

"I will be once we face the Emperor," Luke said. 

Magnus senses that Luke's emotions are mixed but now he must focus on his own demons. They enter the throne room and see Emperor Palpatine himself on his throne. He's wearing a black cloak and Magnus sees that he has a smug expression on his face.

  
  


"Welcome, young Skywalker, I have been expecting you. And look at that. You brought a friend." Palatine said.

"Magnus the warlord," Magnus said.

"Ah yes I heard you can be quite merciless." He said. "Guards, leave us." The guards leave the room. "I'm looking forward to completing your training. In time, you will call me "Master". Palpatine 

"You're gravely mistaken. You won't convert me as you did my father." Luke said with determination.

"Oh, no, my young Jedi. You will find that it is you who are mistaken, about a great many things." Palpatine said." By now you must know that your father can never be turned from the dark side. So will it be with you? 

"You're wrong. I know he can be turned. I know that we can stop you." Luke said. 

"Your father will never betray me," Palpatine said with confidence. 

"He meant me," Erik said. 

  
  


The Emperor chuckling rather evilly then he gets up from his throne. "Perhaps you refer to the imminent attack of your Rebel fleet? Yes; I assure you, we are quite safe from your friends here."

"Your overconfidence is your weakness," Luke said

The Emperor looks back at Luke. "Your faith in your friends is yours."

Soon Vader enters the room. "It is pointless to resist, my son." 

"Oh great. HIM." Magnus said.

The Emperor then decided to boast some more. "Everything that has transpired has done so, according to my design. Your friends, out there on the sanctuary moon, are walking into a trap, as is your Rebel fleet. It was I who allowed the Alliance to know the location of the shield generator. It is quite safe from your pitiful little band. An entire legion of my best troops awaits them." 

"Wait what?" Luke asks. 

"Oh, I'm afraid the deflector shield will be quite operational when your friends arrive," Palpatine said mockingly. 

Magnus then started to chuckle. "Heh. I told you it was a trap." He said turning to Luke.

"And you think you're so clever don't you?" Palpatine asks.

"Well, I should hope so." Magnus then removes his helmet. "You don't survive this long by being stupid." 

"YOU?!? You are the warlord?" Palpatine said shocked. 

"Hey honey," Erik said with a smirk.

"Honey?" Luke asks.

"You didn't inform him?" Vader asks. 

"I JUST met him barely a week ago," Magnus said rolling his eyes. 

"Skywalker allow me to introduce you to Erik Lehnsherr. C.E.O of Lehnsherr Industries. And my traitorous husband." Palpatine said with an angry growl. 

  
  


Luke was surprised at this revelation. "Did...did he just say, HUSBAND?!?!?" 

  
Magnus then looks at Luke "What you think YOU have problems?"  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone remember that movie where Ian McDiarmid sleeps with Michael Fassbender? Because I do. And if anyone has a problem with my choices in this fic. Well then...go write your own! Don't worry kids cherik is endgame people!


	4. An emperor falls and a skywalker rises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik and his husband have a long-overdue talk while everything around then goes to hell.

"I can't believe you married him!" Luke said not believing it. 

"I admit that this is a bombshell but you must control your feelings. Your father has fallen to the dark side. You need to keep a cool head to save him." Erik tells him. 

"I don't need to be saved," Vader said.

"You don't WANT to be saved." Erik corrects him. "You are so entangled by his lies. He groomed you from the very beginning. You didn't have a chance. You never had a chance." 

"You speak of experience," Vader said.

"You have your evil master. I have mine." Erik said with a shrug.

"And does he still live? Did you kill him?" Vader asks. When Erik didn't respond the dark lord got his answer. "You dare? You dare lecture me?!?" Vader said then he ignites his lightsaber and charges at Erik. But Luke ignites his saber as well and blocks his father's attack. Erik doesn't flinch from the sabers that are INCHES from his face. 

"It's not a lecture. It's an understanding." Erik said. 

"I'm sorry Father. I can't let you kill him." Luke said with a frown. Sidious smirks at the chaos unfolding. 

***

  
  


On the planet below Krait manages to open the door with his wings. "There you go." Krait said.

"Alright Krait!" Han said with a grin. 

Plague and Krait stay outside to make sure that no reinforcements can ambush them. The rest of the team heads inside.

"So far so Good." Krait said.

"Keep your eyes peeled. We're still in enemy territory." Plague said.

Kire uses the force to knock the stormtroopers and cause them to fall. Han and Leia shoot their blasts. Hera activates the bomb and plants it at the target. 

Back outside. Krait and Plague can hear the stomps of incoming walkers. "Here they come." Plague said. Then the enemy arrives and they start blasting when they see Krait and Plague guarding the door. 

Krait's wings then begin to slash Stormtrooper's armor while Plague aims her blasters to give Krait cover while he heads to the walkers. When Krait gets close enough he uses his wings to cut off the legs. Soon the others join Krait and Plague when they hear the commotion outside. 

"How are you able to handle yourselves so well?!?" Rex asks as he blasts a trooper.

"We are constantly fighting. This...this is nothing." Plague said. 

During the skirmish, however. Krait's helmet gets knocked off. Hera and Rex are shocked by seeing Krait's face. Blue skin, black hair, and red eyes. It was obvious that Krait was a chiss and he looked VERY familiar to them. 

"What the kriff?!?!" Hera said. 

"Why is HE with Magnus?!?" Rex asks prepared to shoot Krait in the head. However, Rex didn't see the stormtrooper behind Rex but Krait shot the trooper by shooting a spike from his wings. 

"Hey! Watch your back!" Krait said. 

"Who...what ARE you?" Hera asks.

"No time for talk. Fight now!" Krait said. 

***

In the skies above the Endor moon both sides fire at each other. When the trap that Erik predicted earlier came to pass the reinforcements swoop in and take out the bigger ships. 

"Huh for a warlord. Magnus sure knows how to pick an army." Lando said. 

***

Palpatine watches the chaos unfolds. Jedi Knight vs Sith Lord. Father vs Son. Skywalker vs Skywalker. He ENJOYS this. Erik looks at him with disgust. 

"It's amazing how much your lap dog is loyal to you. Even though you have never truly shown him your loyalty." Erik said turning to his husband.

"He's my apprentice," Sidious said. 

"Careful. You're lucky Maul can't hear you." Erik jokes.

"He still lives?!?" Vader said. Then Luke uses his distraction to gain the upper hand.

"I often wonder. How your loyal followers would react if they knew the real you." Erik said. "Tell me does Thrawn know what you did behind his back? Does he know about Krait?" Erik asks.

"You gave it a name?" Sidious asks.

"I gave HIM a home. I gave him what you never could. I gave him the ability to be more than the monster you created." Erik said. 

"Tell me. Did YOU tell him about Krait?" Sidious asks.

"No," Erik said simply.

"Why are you really here Erik?" Sidious asks. 

"Countless moral reasons...COULD have applied. But mostly it's because to make sure that Skywalker completed his mission." Then Erik turns to Vader and Luke still fighting each other. "I suppose I could go on and on about my hypocrisy and you with your bullshit. But at the end of the day. You're you. And I am Erik."

"And who do you think you are?" Sidious asks now intrigued.

Erik then turns to his husband again walks closer to him and simply smiled. "I'm the guy who is going to set you on fire!" 

"Set me-" Sidious starts to say but Erik opens his mouth and fire comes out of it. Soon the Emperor is set ablaze and begins to scream in pain. Luke and Vader stop fighting when they feel Sidious in pain through the force.

"MASTER!" Vader said. Both Skywalkers could only watch in horror as the sith lord was dying before them. 

Erik doesn't stop breathing fire until Sidious stops fidgeting. "I'm sure you wish to destroy me for what I just did. But let me inform you that he is a monster that will not think twice about feeding you to a rancor for either the fact you are useless or entertainment. Well, maybe not you specifically Vader. He spent way too much time and effort on you to kill you so easily." Erik said with a sigh. 

"Wait what?" Both skywalkers said.

"You REALLY never had a chance," Erik said.

"How do you know this? How do you possibly know this?" Vader asks.

"He talks in his sleep," Erik said with a shrug. 

"Oh my god," Vader said.

"He also writes EVERYTHING down," Erik adds. Then sees the ships outside. "We need to go and get the hell out now." 

Soon alert sounds can be heard and everyone was trying to leave the death star.

"Vader, can you get us to your ship?" Erik asks.

Vader was silent for a moment. 

"Father," Luke said. 

"....yes," Vader said.

"Alright then. Lead the way!" Erik said as he puts his helmet back on.

After the 3 of them use Vader's ship and land where the rebels set up camp. "Hey before We head out. First things first. You're not going to kill us, are you? In a force filled rage are you?" Erik asks. 

"No," Vader said.

"Does Luke have to give you a speech on appealing to your inner Jedi through your family bond?" Erik asks.

"......no," Vader said.

"All right then. Neat. I don't know about you guys but I could use a drink." Erik said. 

"How are you going to explain to the others about HIM?" Luke asks referring to the sith lord. 

"You're a skywalker. You'll think of something." Erik shrugs then he leaves the ship.

"How well do you know him?" Luke asks his father. 

"He's crazy," Vader mutters.

  
  


Vader decided to stay with the ship knowing no one would want to see him while everyone was celebrating. Luke thought it would be best that way knowing Leia and the others would pull a blaster on him. "I'll check on them and come back," Luke said. Vader nods in before heading back to the ship.

***

Erik takes off his helmet and gets himself a drink. 

"So how'd it go?" Kire asks.

"He's dead now," Erik said taking a sip. "How were things for you?" 

"You should have seen the others. Nina and Krait really gave it to them. Although Hera and Rex know about Krait now. His helmet got knocked off during the fight." Kire said.

"Hmmm was she shocked?" Erik asks. 

Soon the very woman in question walked up to them. "You?!? YOU'RE the warlord?" Hera asks 

"Nice to see you again Hera," Erik said waving.

"....Nice to see you too," Hera said. 

"So what will you do know that my husband is dead? Settle down with Kanan? Make an honest man of the Jedi?" Erik asks. 

Hera couldn't help but blush at that. "You're still on that?" 

"I always thought you and your fellow ghost crew members were decent people," Erik admits. 

"But your best friend is Thrawn!" Hera said.

"Yes, and my husband was the emperor and I killed him without hesitation." Erik points out. 

"If it makes you feel any better. Thrawn doesn't know about Krait. And he is going to be shocked when I tell him." Erik tries to assure her.

"Really?" Hera asks. 

"Well, that and what a selfish monster he truly was." Erik shrugs. 

"That is going to be… be quite the conversation," Hera said.

"I know it's going to be great," Erik said with a grin. 

"You're insane!" Hera said. 

"It is very possible," Erik said not even going to try to deny it. 

"Hey if you were his husband and Palpatine is dead. Doesn't that mean you're next in line?" Kire asks.

Erik was silent for a moment. "Oh kriff." the realization hits him. "What have I done?!?" He said in horror. "I...I did not think this through."

"Hey you get to be Thrawn's boss." Kire points out. 

"Oh yeah." Erik said feeling better.

"You have to tell him about Krait then." Kire said.

"Oh right," Erik said softly. "This is going to suck."

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this? Erik can breathe fire? Will I explain how? Of course, I have a reason for this. 
> 
> Krait is not Thrass. Krait is an OC that I made up because I could. Because I wanted to. If anyone has any questions. Please don't hesitate to ask. If you don't like this story....you still stuck around even after Erik and Palpatine marriage reveal that says more about YOU then me.

**Author's Note:**

> A star wars and X-men crossover. Oh, btw only Erik can be pregnant. I'll explain why in future chapters. 😁 hope you like and leave a comment.


End file.
